indarcfandomcom-20200214-history
Triton (disambuguation)
Mythology * Triton (mythology), a Greek god, or his children Places * Triton (moon), a satellite of Neptune * Triton, Newfoundland and Labrador, a village in Canada * Triton Bay, an Arctic waterway in Qikiqtaaluk Region, Nunavut, Canada * Triton City, a concept for a floating city proposed by Buckminster Fuller * Triton River, a river in Greece flowing into Lake Copais * Triton Bay, Kaimana, Papua - Indonesia * Triton Point, on the east coast of Alexander Island, the largest island of Antarctica * Triton Island, one of the Paracel Islands in the South China Sea * Triton Knoll, a proposed offshore wind farm off the coast of Lincolnshire, England * Triton Light, a navigational beacon on the seawall of the United States Naval Academy * Seigneurie du Triton, one of the oldest hunting and fishing club in America, in Quebec, in Canada * Triton (planet) a fictional planet in the Star Wars Universe Fountains * Fontana del Tritone (English: Triton Fountain), a seventeenth-century fountain by the sculptor Bernini in Rome * Fountain of the Tritons, Rome, completed in 1715 * Triton Fountain (Malta), Valletta, Malta, created in 1959 Science * Triton (gastropod), the common name given to a number of very large sea snails, predatory marine gastropods in the genus Charonia * Triton (physics), the nucleus of tritium, an isotope of hydrogen * Cacatua galerita triton a bird known as the triton or triton cockatoo Species epithets * Dolomedes triton, six-spotted fishing spider * Hellinsia triton, a moth * Mus triton, gray-bellied pygmy mouse * Tscherskia triton, greater long-tailed hamster Ships * [[HMS Triton|HMS Triton]], several Royal Navy vessels * [[USS Triton|USS Triton]], several U.S. Navy vessels * British T-class submarine, also known as the Triton class, diesel-electric submarines * Triton, a proposed class of nuclear-powered submarines, of which only [[USS Triton (SSRN-586)|USS Triton (SSRN-586)]] was constructed * [[USCGC Triton|USCGC Triton]], several U.S. Coast Guard vessels * [[HDMS Triton (F358)|HDMS Triton (F358)]], a Danish Navy frigate * [[RV Triton|RV Triton]], a trimaran vessel used by the Australians Custom Service, and formerly by the Royal Navy * [[MV Coral|MV Coral]], a cruise ship named Triton from 1991 to 2004 * ''Triton'' (steamboat), a vessel that operated on Lake Washington in the first part of the 20th century * Triton 24 sailing yacht, a sloop manufactured in Sydney, Australia, throughout the 1980s * Pearson Triton, a sailboat Aircraft * Sikorsky S-61T Triton, a helicopter * Sud-Ouest Triton, a jet aircraft * Triton, the Super Constellation airliner involved in the KLM Flight 633 crash * Northrop Grumman MQ-4C Triton, a United States Navy unmanned aerial vehicle * Micronautix Triton, a 4-6 place flight experience aircraft Automotive * Mitsubishi Triton, a pickup truck * Triton motorcycle, a hybrid Triumph – Norton motorcycle of the 1960s-1970s * Ford Triton engine Computing * E Ink Triton, an electronic paper technology manufactured by E Ink * Triton (content delivery), a digital delivery and digital rights management service until 2006 * Triton (demogroup), a demo group active in the PC demoscene from 1992 to about 1996 * Triton disk drive, a product that allows 2.8-inch floppy disks to be read on various home computers * Korg Triton, a music workstation synthesizer * AIM Triton, a version of the AOL Instant Messenger software * Triton, a World War II encryption network using the Enigma machine * Triton chipset, an Intel Pentium chipset * Triton II, an Intel chipset Art, media and entertainment * Tritón, a Mexican magazine dedicated to swimming, diving and water polo * ''Triton'' (novel), a 1976 novel by Samuel R. Delany * ''Triton'' (collection), fantasy short stories by L. Ron Hubbard * Triton (comics), a Marvel Comics character * Triton (Dungeons & Dragons), a fictional species in the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game * Triton Troupers Circus, a professional quality circus show performed every year since 1972, and a college affiliated Circus Arts continuing education program * King Triton, a The Little Mermaid character * Thomas Triton, a [[List of characters in The Deptford Mice#Thomas Triton|character in The Deptford Mice]] * [[List of ships in Battlestar Galactica (2004)#Triton|Battlestar Triton]], mentioned in the 2004 Battlestar Galactica TV series * Triton Museum of Art, Santa Clara, California Companies * Triton (boat manufacturer) * Triton (fashion), a Brazilian fashion brand owned by Colcci * Triton Airlines, a Canadian airline operating from February 1993 to October 1994 * Triton Energy Limited, was one of the largest independent oil and natural gas exploration and production companies in the United States * Triton Media Group, owner of radio stations ** Triton Digital, co-founded Triton Media Group in 2006 * Triton Systems, a manufacturer of automated teller machines Schools and mascots * Triton Regional School District, a school district in Massachusetts, United States * Triton College, Illinois, United States * Triton High School (disambiguation) * Triton, mascot of Eckerd College * Triton, mascot of Edmonds Community College * Triton, mascot of Pacifica High School (Oxnard, California) * Triton, mascot of Mariner High School (Cape Coral, Florida) * Triton, mascot of San Clemente High School (San Clemente, California) * Triton, mascot of the University of California, San Diego * Triton, mascot of the University of Guam * Triton, mascot of the University of Missouri–St. Louis Sport * UC San Diego Tritons, an athletic sports team for the University of California, San Diego * Tampa Bay Tritons, a professional roller hockey team * Triton Financial Classic, a golf tournament on the Champions Tour from 2003 to 2009 * UMSL Tritons, University of Missouri–St. Louis athletic squad * White Rock Tritons, a youth baseball team located in the city of South Surrey, British Columbia * Tritón (wrestler) (born 1987), a Mexican luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler Other uses * Triton X-100, a wetting agent * Triton, a line of GPS receivers manufactured by Magellan Navigation * TRITON, a SODAR system for measuring sound wave scattering * Benzyltrimethylammonium hydroxide, a compound also known as Triton B * Operation Triton, a voluntary-participation border security operation conducted by several European countries in the Mediterranean Sea